


"Can you just SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE SECOND?!"

by awkward_energy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt, Friendship Conflict, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I suck at tagging shgdjshds, Internal Conflict, No Fluff, No Romance, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Short One Shot, Trauma, Traumatized Tubbo, Tubbo yells at Tommy, that's it basically, they're just traumatized kids trying to live :(, traumatized tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_energy/pseuds/awkward_energy
Summary: Tubbo's patience was running out even faster everytime Tommy opened his mouth to talk. His fists were clenching around the pickaxe tightly. He tried to take his anger out on the obsidian, but it wasn't enough.He was done with Tommy's shit.Absolutely done.--------------------------------------------------------------------aka Tubbo finally snaps at Tommy
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 242





	"Can you just SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE SECOND?!"

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes! <3

"3 weeks of probation Tubbo! 3 _fucking_ weeks! Like that's such _bullshit!_ " Tommy grumbled while walking away from the building made of blackstone.

Tubbo sighed, already feeling a headache coming in as Tommy kept on complaining. Ever since they all went out of the meeting room, Tommy has been complaining non-stop.

"Tommy...it's better than you being exiled alright?! Just shut up man.." Fundy snapped, obviously fed up with Tommy's complaining.

They all were fed up, defending Tommy isn't an easy thing to do. Hell it was so far from easy, it was difficult. With Tommy's stubborn personality, he isn't able to take in any criticism which makes arguing _really_ hard when he's around.

Don't get me wrong, Tubbo loved Tommy. He would (and has) do anything for the boy, but yet there were times where he was just _unbearable_ to be around.

As Fundy and Tommy started arguing, Quackity intervened to try and stop the both of them. Which eventually led to the three of them arguing at once.

"OKAY! Now that that's done, we're gonna have to grab resources to break this wall down once Tommy's probation is finished." Tubbo yelled out, everyone going quiet.

Quackity and Fundy nodded, Tommy just grumbled in annoyance. Tubbo just rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with the taller boy at that moment.

They all kept on walking back to L'manburg, walking on the prime path. Silence filled the air, Tommy being the only one whispering under his breath.

"Quackity and Fundy, please go and get some diamond pickaxes for yourselves and Tommy if you can, Tommy you come with me." Tubbo explained, walking to the tall obsidian wall.

Both of the boys nodded, searching for materials to do what Tubbo told them to do. Tommy followed Tubbo up the obsidian wall, arms crossed. He obviously was annoyed, but Tubbo didn't pay attention to him, if he did he would just heat up the fire even more.

Tubbo got out his own diamond pickaxe, and started mining the wall, slowly but steadily.

"Why do _I_ have to stay here, why couldn't I have just gone back home!?" Tommy exclaimed, obviously not wanting to be there.

" _Because_ you're on probation and I don't want you to do something you'll regret in the future." Tubbo answered, not keeping his eyes off of the wall. He was now starting to get annoyed by Tommy's little tantrum going on.

"Oh so you don't trust me?"

"I never said that-"

"But you _implied_ it!!"

"No I just-"

" _No I just-_ Mehmehmeh whatever! You just don't trust me being alone, which I find so rude y'know. I'm your _best friend_ and you don't trust me?" Tommy said, starting to ramble on about trust or something like that.

Tubbo was starting to get _really_ pissed off.

No, he _was_ really pissed off.

Tubbo can't deal with his shit, _especially_ not now while he's trying to demolish an _obsidian wall_ . That in itself would be annoying, and having Tommy around was really _not_ helping.

Tubbo's patience was running out even faster everytime Tommy opened his mouth to talk. His fists were clenching around the pickaxe tightly. He tried to take his anger out on the obsidian, but it wasn't enough.

He was _done_ with Tommy's shit.

Absolutely _done_.

"And then you go on about preaching about _peace_ or whatever and I just think that-"

"Tommy…" Tubbo started, cutting off the other boy.

"Don't interrupt me Tubbo, so as I was saying-"

Tubbo turned back at Tommy sharply, seething with anger and annoyance.

"Can you just _SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE SECOND?!"_ He snaps, yelling loud enough for most people to hear. 

Tommy looked at him, stunned. He didn't know what just happened. 

Tubbo just _yelled_ at him.

_Yelled_.

Tommy couldn't believe it, Tubbo _never_ yells. _Never._

The angry boy went back to mining obsidian, now mining very harshly. 

Tommy had so many emotions going through his veins right now, he wanted to yell, cry, scream, he wanted to do _something_.

But he couldn't. He just stood there, in shock.

After a while, he followed Tubbo, as the other boy was a little ahead of him. 

Tommy suddenly felt self conscious about what to do, his heart was still beating loudly in his chest. He didn't think that he'd annoy Tubbo _that_ much to the point of him out right _yelling_ at him.

"...sorry…" Tommy whispered, getting sick of the loud silence between the two of them.

Tubbo sighed, not swinging his pickaxe anymore. He looked back at him, an annoyed expression still on his face. "It's...fine...just know when to stop talking.." He replied coldly, going back to mining.

Tommy didn't know what to say, he was confused. He really _did_ annoy him that much. To the point of him _yelling_.

Everything felt overwhelming for the both of them, and they just wanted to stop this all. To stop time and just relax.

But both of them knew that it wasn't possible.

Quackity and Fundy came back, climbing up the obsidian wall, diamond pickaxes in hand. They were both laughing, talking about something Tubbo didn't bother to listen about.

"Here you go, now get to work, probation boy!" Fundy joked, handing Tommy a pickaxe as well.

Tommy didn't laugh. Didn't even smile. He just grabbed the pickaxe, and started to pick at the obsidian, little by little.

Quackity and Fundy looked at each other, confused, but then shrugged it off, not thinking about it too deeply. They talked loudly, replacing the silence that was once there. The both other boys didn't mind the laughter though, it made things less awkward.

Tubbo felt a tiny bit of a pang in his heart, it lingered there for a long time. He didn't mean to snap at Tommy, it just came out. Either way, the president had to keep his expression still, not wanting to show a bit of remorse or vulnerability.

Neither did Tommy, he had a serious expression. Even though he felt like curling up and just breaking down right then and there, he couldn't show it.

That's what Dream taught both boys.

Never show your true emotions, because showing any vulnerability can get you killed.

They know from experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped y'all liked this short oneshot! I love the concept of Tubbo snapping at Tommy so i decided to write it!! :)  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
